1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to fuel dispensing nozzles and consists particularly in a coupling for sealingly securing spouts to nozzle bodies.
2. The Prior Art:
Couplings for securing spouts to fuel dispensing nozzles have utilized spouts with enlarged inlet ends jointed by a tapered portion to the main part of the spout and secured to the nozzle body by a clamp nut engageable with the tapered portion of the spout, as exemplified by the coupling illustrated in D. L. Billian U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,908, and have included gaskets, sealing rings or glands of elastomeric and plastic materials, such as nylon, but many of these sealing means have been subject to attack and destruction by ingredients of the fuel dispensed through the nozzle.